


messenger

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika volunteers to take messages to the planet that Rey's training on since commlinks might get intercepted, it brings her in direct path with Rey and she's not about to complain about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	messenger

It started when the General needed a secure way to get messages to her brother and Rey that couldn’t be intercepted through commlinks and Poe had suggested one of the squadron to deliver the messages.

 

Jessika had volunteered to be that person before Poe had even finished.

 

“This doesn’t have to do with the fact that you hero worshipped Luke right?” Poe teased after he broke up the meeting.

 

“I’m just doing my duty,” Jessika replied back, smiling far too sweetly and really that was the most of it. Getting a chance to meet Luke Skywalker was secondary.

 

“Don’t crash.” Poe told her.

 

“I’ll leave that to you instead.” She said, patting him on the arm and ignoring his indignant cry that it wasn’t his fault.

 

She instead focused on doing another check over of her ship to make sure everything was perfect and she wouldn’t be detected.

 

~~

 

Ahch-To was a planet that was mostly water with very few strips of land, it took her two scanning swoops over it to locate the Falcon and set her ship nearby it.

 

The second she opened her X-Wing cockpit she could smell the salt in the air and hear the crashing of waves behind her. Accompanied with that was a low growl that could only belong to a Wookie and Jessika glance over to see Chewbacca coming out of the Falcon, waving one long furred arm at her.

 

Her Wookie wasn’t entirely up to par but she understood enough to get that he was greeting her and the next curious bark was a question on why she was there.

 

“I’ve got messages for Master Skywalker, Rey, and yourself.” Jessika explained, standing in the cockpit and measuring the distance of jumping out of her X-Wing and how much it would hurt. The price of not having a ladder with her but at least there was sand.

 

“Did you need some help?” A female voice called from nearby and Jessika blinked, looking around and noticing a woman standing on some rocks in front of her X-Wing.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Jessika called back to who she assumed must have been Rey.

 

Rey started walking towards her, the edges of her shirt flapping in the wind and she stopped just a few meters short of her X-Wing, glancing up at Jessika and smiling in what Jessika thought might have been a little mischievously.

 

It was a little distracting, something Jessika was unsure if it had to do with how attractive Rey was or just the aura of a Force user.

 

“Do you trust me?” Rey asked.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Jessika shrugged, from all she had heard about Rey the woman seemed as trustworthy as they came. Perhaps more so since she went to help a droid that she could have sold anytime just because she thought it needed help.

 

“Hold on then.” Rey said and bit her lip, raising one hand and suddenly Jessika felt like there was an invisible grip around her, slowly levitating her up.

 

Her eyes widened in shock and the knowledge that this was the Force in action, she nearly yelped except she was worried it would shock Rey into dropping her.

 

As it was she was settled safely on the ground and Rey took a few stumbling steps back, sweat breaking out on her skin.

 

“That was amazing but are you okay?” Jessika started forward, raising one hand to catch Rey on her elbow and help balance her, fingers curling around Rey’s warm skin.

 

“It just takes a lot out of me is all, but it’s good practice. Thank you for allowing me to do that.” Rey’s smile was strained from the exhaustion but sincere nonetheless.

 

“No problem, here take seat.” Jessika pushed her lightly to get her into seating position and Rey squinted up at her curiously.

 

“Who are you, I imagine you’re with the Resistance since you fly an X-Wing and wear that helmet…”

 

She only noticed she was still wearing it when Rey pointed it out, reaching up to take her helmet off, “I’m Jessika Pava, I’m a part of the Blue Squadron under Poe.”

 

“Rey.” Rey nodded at her, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise. The General sent me here to deliver some messages, she thought that a commlink could be disrupted.”

 

Rey nodded again, “There’s a chance of it, however little. I was trying to work out a way to make it more secure and boost the signal but there’s hardly any parts on this place from crashed ships. Not like Jakku at all.”

 

Idly Jessika remembered she’d heard that Rey had grown up on Jakku and had helped fix the Falcon up during a flight at one point – or so Finn had said but Finn had also talked in length about how cool Poe was, not knowing her commander was anything but.

 

(She made a mental note to tell Poe that when she returned and also get the rest of the squadron in on it.)

 

“I can bring you some parts next time if you want,” She offered, sliding a hand through her damp hair and hoping she didn’t look to bad with her other hand holding onto her helmet. Orange wasn’t exactly her colour but she could sometimes pull it off and she didn’t want to look bad just then in front of the newest Jedi in the galaxy.

 

Especially one as pretty as Rey whose eyes lit up and smile was delighted at the offer.

 

“If you could that’d be incredible.” Rey stood up, dusting the sand off her clothes. “Now you said something about messages…?”

 

Jessika broke out of her stupor of staring at Rey and nodded, glancing back up at her ship and then at Rey and grinning.

 

“Want to help me get them?”

 

Rey smiled, “I could always use some more practice, in the words of Master Skywalker anyway.” Despite her making a face Jessika could tell Rey was still excited to try them out, immediately raising her hand and taking a deep breath to concentrate on finding the discs in the lower compartment of Jessika’s X-Wing and drawing them to her with her mind.

 

Jessika let out a low whistle as they dropped neatly in her outstretched hands.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing that.” Jessika told Rey, giving the other woman a once over to make sure she wasn’t about to face plant into the sandy beach.

 

Rey still looked tired but thrilled that someone had taken notice of her skills.

 

“It isn’t much right now.” Rey began, flushing a bit with embarrassment.

 

Jessika raised an eyebrow, “You Force lifted me out of my ship and then some discs, I’d say that’s more than impressive and already more than I’ve seen some pilots do all week.”

 

Rey grinned again and Jessika smiled along with her.

 

“So tell me how the Resistance is going, is everything all right?” Rey asked, her face shifting into one of concern.

 

“Fine for now, the recordings will tell you more.” Jessika shuffled them around in her hand and walked over to pass one to Chewbacca who had been watching them silently, he let out a low chuffing noise of thanks and walked back to the Falcon, leaving Jessika and Rey standing on the beach themselves.

 

“Finn made one for you, so did Poe for that matter. Said he wanted to get to know the pilot who flew the Millennium Falcon on her first go.” Jessika passed two discs to Rey, “So would I for that matter.”

 

“It was nothing really, I thought it was garbage at first.” Rey explained, taking the discs from Jessika. “But some Bloggin brain fool thought to install several unnecessary components…”

 

As Rey began to talk they started walking towards a set of stairs the Jessika hadn’t seen when she looked around before but was too busy listening to Rey to take notice of them still.

 

~~

 

After delivering the messages from Leia and the Resistance to Luke – and awkwardly saluting him at one point, something Rey had giggled over behind her – Jessika sat down with Rey to eat.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone else I did that.” She groaned into her hands and Rey patted her shoulder.

 

“I won’t even mention it to Finn.” Rey promised, winking, “It’ll stay between us. Classified.” There was a joke there that Jessika wasn’t getting but she smiled in gratitude nonetheless.

 

Rey picked up her helmet, twirling it around in her hands and then slipping it over her head, “I used to have one of these.”

 

“A helmet?” Jessika asked, a little confused.

 

“A Rebellion helmet from a crashed X-Wing I found.” Rey corrected, pulling the helmet off and looking at it wistfully, “I used to wear it and pretend I was flying that X-Wing at times.”

 

Jessika blinked, unsure what to say but wanting to say something that would wipe the sad look off Rey’s face.

 

“You can fly mine.” She settled for, shrugging like it was no big deal to her and Rey looked over at her, her hazel eyes glowing warmly from the light of the fire.

 

“I think I’d like that.” Rey smiled, “The Falcon is amazing for a large ship but I’d like to try a smaller ship someday.”

 

“We could probably hook you up with your own X-Wing when you come back.” Jessika grinned, “You could join me and the squadron. We’re not so bad, Snap snores when you have to camp on planets with him and El thinks that every meal should be fish but there’s me.”

 

“A tempting offer then.” Rey teased.

 

“I try.” Jessika said, pleased with herself that she had tested out the hints of flirting and gotten something back from Rey. “You know when you do come back I’ll take you out flying and show you Yavin. That’s where the old Rebellion fought first the Empire, Poe grew up there and makes us all camp there for down time because it’s full of inspiration or something.”

 

Rey glanced at her, quiet for a minute before she began to smile widely.

 

“I could use inspiration.”

 

“And a date for it?” Jessika offered quickly, thinking that if she was making a fool of herself she’d be gone the next morning and make Snap do the message runs.

 

“Yes.” Rey said after a beat, waving her hand to Force move some sticks onto the fire.

 

Jessika took a sip of water to hide her pleased grin but stopped bothering after Rey kept grinning at her.

 

“I’ve never had a girlfriend before.” Rey said, tilting her head just a bit.

 

“Well I’m the best of one,” Jessika promised. “Just you wait.”

 

~~

 

“Off to see your girlfriend again,” Poe asked, two weeks after her what was her fifth trip to Ahch-To.

 

“You know it.” Jessika grinned and waved him away so she could take off, arriving at Ahch-To in record time thanks to the tinkering Rey had done on her hyper drive the last time she was there.

 

When she arrived Rey was on the beach meditating and stood up as she set down her X-Wing.

 

“I come bearing mechanical pieces.” Jessika called down to her, slipping her helmet off and waiting for Rey to use the Force to help her down.

 

As soon as she was settled on the beach she closed the gap between her and Rey who kissed her in welcome.

 

“Is there an extra power convertor,” Rey asked, tearing away as they were kissing to look at the parts she’d been floating down with the Force idly.

 

“I see where I fit in, after a power convertor.” Jessika sighed dramatically, throwing her arm over Rey’s shoulder. “I’ve been thrown from your heart so quickly.”

 

Rey hummed in her agreement, walking them towards the parts, but Jessika could see the amused glitter in her eyes.

 

“They are nice parts.” Rey said, picking up the power convertor and holding it in front of Jessika, glancing between the two. “But I suppose you beat it out.”

 

She leaned in to kiss Jessika again, power convertor blissfully forgotten.


End file.
